I know It Now
by foreveratrekkie1701
Summary: Spock had trusted Kirk, until he found him with Gaila. Before Kirk could clean his slate, they were shipped out. On two different ships. As Nero's rage spreads through the stars, Kirk races across the galaxy to save the man he loves. Will he get there in time, or will he be to late, and receive a grave consequence?
1. Chapter 1

I Know It now  
Spock strode down the academy corridor in search of his boyfriend. Kirk had promised to meet him for lunch, two hours ago. Spock mentally sighed, as Kirk being late wasn't uncommon. Kirk always has had a short memory span, Spock thought, and knew he would have to just keep reminding his bondmate.  
"Jim," Gaila murmured against Kirk's lips. She pushed him off her slightly, and he gave a disappointed sigh.  
"Yeah?"  
She gazed up at him, frustration in his blue eyes. "W-what about Spock? Aren't you two together?"  
"Where'd you hear that?"  
"Uhura told me. She said Spock told her."  
"He doesn't have to know," he replied, pressing his lips against the Orion's, pausing only to remove his shirt and jeans. At that moment, he wasn't even thinking about Spock, and he also didn't hear the door to his dorm open.  
Spock had just taken a few steps into Kirk's dorm, and a pang of hurt and betrayal coursed through him. How could he do this? Spock thought. The girl he was with, Gaila M'seler, noticed him first. She pushed Kirk off her, who began sputtering for an excuse.  
"Spock, this isn't what it looks like. I,"  
Even Gaila could see the hurt in Spock's eyes. No emotion my ass, she thought. She grabbed her shirt from the floor, murmured an "I'd better go," and rushed out the door. Spock, now alone with Kirk, let his emotion run free.  
"How could you do this, Jim?"  
"Spock, this isn't what it looks like!"  
"Then what is it?"  
"Well, I…"  
"Precisely," Spock snapped, and turned for the door.  
"Spock, wait! Dammit Spock, stop!"  
The Vulcan sighed, and spun around. "What?"  
"Spock, I'm sorry." He tried using his charm, but Spock wasn't buying it.  
"I do not believe a simple apology is acceptable."  
"I didn't mean it. I swear."  
"You're intention was to please yourself?"  
"No!"  
"Then it was to hurt me."  
Kirk reach out a hand to rest Spock's shoulder, but the commander pulled away. "Spock, I'll make it up to you."  
"Fascinating." Spock said, eyes cold.  
"What's so fascinating?" Kirk said, angered.  
"First, that you think that you can make it up to me, and second, that you can become angered with me for your actions."  
Before Kirk could reply, Spock was gone. I'm better off with out him, Kirk told himself, but he didn't really believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I fucked up. I lost him, and it's my fault for once._

That was all that was running through Jim's mind as he sat in the bar, holding a lukewarm beer. He had spent pretty much all his free time here for the past two weeks. He felt absolutely horrible. It definitely wasn't the first time he had been caught cheating, but the look in Spock's eyes made him feel like he had killed somebody. Why do I care? Kirk asked himself. He had never felt this way after a breakup. The worst emotion he usually had was that he wasn't going to get laid.

There were three girls at a table near him that had been winking and giggling at him for the past five minutes, but he was treating them as if they didn't exist. He was not done with his pity party yet.

"Hey, Jim."

Kirk glanced to his right where McCoy had taken a seat.

"Hey."

Bones could tell something was off. "I heard about you and Spock. Everyone's talking about it."

Great. That's he wanted.

When Kirk gave no answer, McCoy sighed. "Jim, it's been two weeks. This isn't healthy. You need to do something other than sitting here, or they'll have to reserve the chair."

Jim snorted, McCoy could always make him laugh when he acted like a mother hen. "Since when do you care?"

"Since you keep me up at night because I have to fix the shit you cause when you get in a fight. I need my sleep Jim."

"And I thought you actually cared." Jim was playing it off like he was fine, and was hoping Bones would buy."

"That too."

Jim grinned. He had wanted to be alone, but was oddly happier to hear McCoy complaining for once.

_Great. Just Great._

Being assigned to the Kelvin wasn't Kirk's problem directly, it was that Spock was going somewhere else. He might never see him again. How was he supposed to fix everything now? When was he going to get the chance. McCoy was going on the Enterprise too; this was going to suck.

Kirk hadn't moved to get to his shuttle yet; he stood there, slightly dumbfounded, until Bones walked up behind him.

"I guess this is goodbye."

Kirk turned around and put on a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Bye Bones. Good luck."

McCoy shook his hand. "See you soon."

McCoy strode away reluctantly; Jim had looked like a lost puppy standing there. He knew there was nothing he could do, he had to get to his shuttle, whether he wanted to or not.

Kirk spun around to find his shuttle, a ache in his chest. He didn't realize that he would get his chance to fix it all, but not in a way he would ever imagine.

AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. I was waiting for the new movie, to see if I needed to carry my story over to that one as well. And then I got distracted by the Marble Hornets fandom (if you haven't tried it you should) but know I'm back and ready to write! I'll try to make the chapters longer if my brain lets me. I'm on vacation right now, so I dont have access to a computer often, but will try to put a chapter out every two weeks until I'm back home.


End file.
